Dye-printing is applied to textile products of various forms, such as yarns, knit fabrics, and secondary products, and to other materials. As shown in Patent Literatures 1 to 8, various dye-printing techniques are known.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-195776
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent No. 2995135
Patent Literature 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-96340
Patent Literature 4: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-278482
Patent Literature 5: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-226083
Patent Literature 6: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-73198
Patent Literature 7: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-239916
Patent Literature 8: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-027474
Patent Literature 9: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-033275
By the way, among the dye-printing methods using an electrophotographic system, a property of transfer from a photoreceptor to a base material, such as a fabric, is poor in methods using a liquid toner (for example, Patent Literatures 5 and 6). For example, in a base material, such as a fabric, with projections and recesses on the surface due to weave pattern, mesh, embossing, or the like for design, although the toner is actively transferred to the projected sections, it is difficult to transfer the toner to the recessed sections, and the clarity tends to be insufficient.
Meanwhile, dye-printing techniques adopting an electrophotographic system using a dry toner instead of the liquid toner are also developed (Patent Literatures 7 and 8). However, in the methods of Patent Literatures 7 and 8, for example, although the toner is actively transferred to the projected sections in a base material, such as a fabric, with projected and recessed sections on the surface, it is difficult to transfer the toner to the recessed sections, and the clarity tends to be insufficient. In this way, there are various states in the surface of the base material as a target of dye-printing and printing, and an improvement in the transfer property is demanded.
Therefore, embodiments of the present invention provide a method for producing a printed material, a method for producing a dye-printed material, a printing apparatus, and a dye-printing system with a good transfer property when a dry toner including a dye is electrostatically transferred to a base material, such as a fabric, based on an electrophotographic system or the like.